Eine Art Kricket
by Trovia
Summary: Als der Krieg wieder ausbricht, reist Alastor Moody nach Minnesota, um ein Mitglied der alten Brigade zu rekrutieren.


_Noch eine Geschichte, die beim Aufräumen aufgetaucht ist... _

_Dieses Crossover habe ich mal für KitKat2006 geschrieben. Ich hoffe, es gibt da draußen noch andere Leute, die sich an die „Mighty Ducks"-Filme erinnern. :) _

_Bitte entschuldigt schon im Voraus, falls ich wieder mal nicht auf alle Reviews antworte. Jedes einzelne freut mich sehr, doch da ich langfristig krank bin, habe ich nicht immer die nötige Energie, so dass Reviewantworten in Arbeit ausarten._

_Was noch? Wer sich über die kleine Erwähnung des ungewöhnlichen Pairings wundert, der möge „Schilde" lesen, um Antworten zu erhalten. Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**Eine Art Kricket**

* * *

Hans hatte sich nie zuvor so alt gefühlt.

„Wirklich, Sie sollten kommen, Mister", sagte Charlie Conway ernsthaft. „Wir sind ziemlich gut. Wir haben den Bezirkspokal gewonnen."

Alastor Moody sah auf ihn hinab, ohne die Miene zu verziehen. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken", knurrte es unter seinem Bowler, und Hans fröstelte unwillkürlich, als er spürte, wie dieses Auge die Hutkrempe durchbohrte und ihn anvisierte.

Charlie grinste. „Wirklich gut", beteuerte er im Gehen, schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und schlenderte mit der künstlichen Lässigkeit Zwölfjähriger davon. Im Augenwinkel sah Hans, dass auch Alastors - echtes - Auge dem Jungen folgte, bis die Tür hinter ihm zufiel und die Glocke durch den Laden schellte.

_Alt_, dachte Hans. Ein Anflug von Neid stieg in ihm auf, so ein albernes Gefühl, als Alastor in einer fließenden Bewegung den Zauberstab zog und den Mantel zurück in seinen altmodischen Frackumhang verwandelte, ganz Ökonomie, ganz Grazie, immer noch Auror im Körper eines alten Mannes. Alastor hatten seine vielen Kriege natürlich gezeichnet, ein Muggel hätte das alles nicht überlebt, aber er hätte nicht aufgegeben – nicht Alastor. Nie Alastor.

Mit einem Seufzen schüttelte Hans den Gedanken ab.

„Weißt du überhaupt, was Eishockey ist?", fragte er zweifelnd, und Alastor schnaubte.

„Eine Art Kricket", sagte er trocken, und sein magisches Auge rollte wild, legte sich plötzlich und stechend auf Hans. „Ich muss mit dir reden. Zuhause herrscht Krieg."

* * *

„Hm, erinnerst du dich an den Oldenburg-Einsatz?", fragte Alastor nach einigen Minuten, die Augen resolut auf den Boden gerichtet, stets auf der Suche nach festem Boden für den nächsten Schritt. Ein Holzbein war nicht für Schnee gedacht, magisch oder nicht. Ein Muggel mit Prothese könnte darauf gar nicht laufen, das wusste Hans. Aber sein Haus war eng, und wenn Alastor Moody Hans' Leben in der „Kolonie" sehen wollte, dann ging er Hans' Leben in der Kolonie sehen.

Blinzelnd sah Hans der Vormittagssonne entgegen. Sie reflektierte auf dem Eis drüben am See, tausend grelle Strahlen, Weiß und Grau und Azur, aber die Witterung war trocken, der Tag fast warm, und über dem Frost, der sich in seine Knochen schlich, kitzelte Vorfrühlungswärme seinen Nacken.

_Oldenburg_, dachte er, und blitzartige Erinnerungen, jahrelang nicht daran gedacht, aber immer noch lebendig: Alastor als junger Mann, der Hans anschrie, seinen Hintern zu bewegen, bevor der Mistkerl entkam. Ein Schwarzmagier, hagerer Kerl mit langen schwarzen Haaren, hastete quer über die Brücke des Kanals, vor den Augen Dutzender Muggel. Alastor, der einen Fluch feuerte und lachte, denn die Brücke wurde hochgezogen, und er schlitterte über den gefrorenen Asphalt abwärts, der Gegner endlich am Boden. Hans selbst, er sah sich nach den Muggeln um, bestürzt – musste lachen, denn Alastor fiel ungraziös.

_Erinnerungen_, dachte er, _ich bin alt_, und: _im Alter denkt man immer, dass früher alles besser war_, aber er konnte trotzdem nicht über die Komik des Augenblicks lachen, über nichts aus dieser Zeit, er konnte nicht.

Er dachte daran, wie er gestern erst gelacht hatte, der alte Trick mit dem Messer und dem Ketchup, funktionierte immer noch, diesmal bei Guys kleiner Freundin Connie.

„Ich erinnere mich", sagte er deshalb ohne zu lachen, und Alastor nickte, ganz zerfurchtes, ausdrucksloses Aurorengesicht, auch bei ihm kein Lachen in Sicht. Hans warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Das war anno '45", fuhr Alastor nach einem Moment bedächtig fort, und Hans erinnerte sich daran, wie sie in Zaubererdeutschland alles in Jahre teilten, mehr nicht sagen mussten: '39, als Grindelwald die Macht ergriff, inmitten des Chaos im Muggelkrieg. '42 der große Kampf in Dresden, 34 Auroren dreier Nationen tot an einem Tag. '45, das schlimmste Jahr, und Inferi lauerten in Nachkriegsruinen. Als die Muggel das ausgebrannte Berlin evakuierten, fing der wahre Krieg erst an.

„Anno '45", wiederholte Alastor bitter. „Sechs Jahre Krieg. Ich weiß noch, wie sie die _aurors spéciales_ zurück nach Frankreich abgezogen haben. Das Risiko nicht wert, hm? Und keine Verstärkung mehr aus England." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Als es endlich vorbei war, Grindelwald tot war…" Und Hans erinnerte sich an Albus Dumbledore, der alle Medaillen ausschlug, jeder deutsche Zauberer erinnerte sich an ihn. „Ich konnte nur daran denken, wie viele gestorben sind, weil er nicht früher kam."

Hans nickte bedächtig. Er fragte sich, wie lange er nicht mehr an Grindelwald gedacht hatte, bevor Alastor Moody vor seiner Tür erschien. Er fragte sich, wie es sein konnte, dass sie die alten Zeiten immer noch so sehr verbanden, obwohl sein Zauberstab unter einer Staubschicht im Nachtkästchen begraben lag und Alastor in einem neuen Krieg so viele neue Narben, aber sicher auch so viele neue Kameraden gesammelt hatte. Vielleicht blieb das erste Mal für ihn trotzdem etwas Besonderes, vielleicht war es das.

Drüben vom See her waren die Schreie spielender Kinder zu hören, und eine Sekunde später brach ein Pulk rollschuhfahrender Zwölfjähriger über den Hügel, schubste sich gegenseitig, lachte, und einer fiel und rollte den ganzen Weg hinab durch den Schnee auf den gefrorenen Teich. Avermann, vermutete Hans, der hatte auch auf dem Eis keine Balance.

Schnee knirschte, als Alastor sein Holzbein mit einem Ruck aus einer Bodenritze zog.

„Ich bin gebeten worden, ein Jahr lang in Hogwarts zu unterrichten, um die Kinder zu beschützen", sagte er und sah zu Hans auf, die Hand noch auf den Oberschenkelstumpf gestützt. „Ich habe zugestimmt."

Hans' Miene wurde zu Stein.

„Dein wievielter Krieg ist das dann? Dein dritter?", fragte er kalt.

„Vierter", erwiderte Alastor knapp. „Ich zähle die Vampirrebellion immer mit."

Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich an, Kinderlachen im Hintergrund, Sonne hoch am Himmel auf dem Weg zum Zenit. Zwei alte Männer, die verschiedene Wege eingeschlagen hatten, einen, den es immer wieder in den Kampf zurückzog, während der andere...

„Ich bin nicht Albus Dumbledore, Alastor", sagte er schließlich zögerlich.

Der Blick, den Alastor ihm zuwarf, war hart. „Bist du dir da sicher?" Andere Männer hätten sich geschmeichelt gefühlt. Aber Hans war zu alt für Schmeichelei, und er wusste sowieso, dass Alastor nicht von seinen Zauberfertigkeiten sprach.

Für Alastor war Albus Dumbledore nichts als ein Mann, der nicht half.

* * *

Die Sonne sank dem Horizont am Nachmittag rasch tiefer entgegen, tauchte die reglose Schneelandschaft in mattes Gold und sattes Rosé. Sie hielten auf einem der sanften Hügel inne, sahen hinab auf das Spielfeld, auf dem die Kinder sich warmliefen, Gordon am Spielfeldrand, frisch zurück von seinem ersten Try-Out. Hände in den Manteltaschen, ganz wie ein älterer Charlie.

„Es gab doch mal eine Frau", sagte Hans und erinnerte sich plötzlich an die Frau, Alastor hatte sie erwähnt, damals 1971, als dieser Voldemort neu war, als der erste englische Krieg gerade begann. Er fragte sich, warum es damals leichter gewesen war, abzulehnen, obwohl er doch jünger gewesen war und weniger Ausreden hatte. „Wie hieß sie noch gleich? Marion? Maggie?"

„Minerva", grummelte Alastor, dessen Augen mit der gleichen beiläufigen Aufmerksamkeit das Spielfeld absuchten, mit der er anno '40 deutsches Pils und Schlager aus dem Volksempfänger assimiliert hatte.

„Richtig." Hans nickte. „Was ist aus ihr geworden?"

Ein schrecklicher Augenblick der Stille dehnte sich aus, und Hans stählte sich gegen die Antwort, dass sie tot sei – Gott, Merlin, manchmal schien es, als riesele Alastor jeder Freund durch die Finger, bevor er…

„Sie ist… nicht damit einverstanden, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehe." Alastor kräuselte die Ruine seiner Nase, den Mund schon für die nächsten Worte geöffnet, aber dann schloss er ihn abrupt. Hans sah ihn einen Moment lang von der Seite an, nickte dann bedächtig. Man musste das abwägen, in ihrer beider Situation.

Seine Grete war seit sechs Jahren tot, im Bett gestorben, aber…

Hans sah hinunter zum Spielfeld, wo Gordon dem Team in einen engen Kreis versammelt Anweisungen gab. _Minervas gibt es in allen Formen und Farben_, dachte er und kicherte beinahe über dies alberne, kleine Fetzchen Weisheit. Vielleicht wurde er ja doch im Alter weise.

„Erinnerst du dich", fragte er und gluckste dann doch fast. „Erinnerst du dich an den Unfall mit den Vergissmich in Taunusstein?"

Alastor warf ihm einen zweifelnden Seitenblick zu. „Mit den konfundierten Nazis?"

„Als die halbe SA-Einheit gegackert hat wie Hühner", stimmte Hans kichernd zu. „und es Stunden gedauert hat, sie alle einzufangen."

Alastor stieß ein Schnauben aus, das man als Lachen durchgehen lassen konnte.

Unten auf dem Feld war Anpfiff.

Neben ihm trat Alastor mit dem Holzbein in den Boden, um das Eis abzuschütteln.

„Gehen wir runter", sagte er. „Dieses Balg hat mich eingeladen."

* * *

Im Januar brach die Nacht früh an. Schneekristalle schimmerten im Dunkeln, forderten die Handvoll vereinzelter Sterne zu Glitzerduellen heraus. Die eisige Winterbrise fand mühelos ihren Weg unter die Mäntel.

„Also", sagte Alastor in einem Anflug von Humor. „Ich sehe dann vor dem nächsten Krieg wieder vorbei."

Hans schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du so weitermachst, bringt dich einer davon um."

„Ich weiß", stimmte Alastor zu. „Aber ich bin nicht Albus Dumbledore."

Ein Schatten legte sich flüchtig über ihrer beider Gesichter, ein vertrauter, alter Feind, oder Freund, Hans konnte es nicht mehr recht entscheiden. Er wurde alt. Er wusste das. Er wurde wirklich alt. „Nein, wirklich nicht."

Sie schüttelten sich die Hände, und Hans verstärkte den Griff, sah ihn sich an: kein Handschütteln, das man auf der Straße tauscht, sondern der Aurorengriff, die Finger um das Handgelenk des anderen, die Art, in der man greifen muss, damit der andere nicht abstürzt.

„Pass auf dich auf", sagte Hans.

„Such dir eine neue Frau", erwiderte Alastor, und Hans schniefte empört, sah ihm zu, wie der Auror sich ein Stück entfernte, etwas Schnee vom Ärmel strich, in Apparationsposition ging – noch etwas, das mit einem Holzbein nicht so einfach war, auch nicht mit einem magischen. „Sag dem Balg, wenn man keine Penalty schießen kann, dann sollte man ganz einfach keine Penalty schießen. Zumindest nicht, wenn man einen Pokal verteidigen will."

Hans lachte, und das Geräusch übertönte das kantige Ploppen der Apparation. Er schüttelte immer noch ungläubig den Kopf, als er sich abwandte, machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Laden und seiner Werkstatt unter der Wohnung.

Gordon brauchte neue Schuhe, wenn er mit den Profis spielen wollte, und auf Fulton warteten bessere Kufen mit besserem Schneid.

Er könnte um Mitternacht fertig sein.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
